Il m'entraine au bout de la nuit
by Leila Nox Fleuret
Summary: Depuis qu'elle a croisé sa route, Erza se retrouve dans les songes de Midnight chaque fois qu'elle a le malheur de fermer l'oeil. Impossible d'y échapper quoiqu'elle dise, quoiqu'elle fasse. Elle ignore ce que le mage noir attend d'elle. Est-ce une torture psychologique, est-ce un jeu diabolique, est-ce un immonde caprice ? Erza x Midnight


**Il m'entraine au bout de la nuit**

 **Chapitre 1 : Le démon de minuit**

Midgnight l'observa lever son épée. Le geste de la guerrière était lent, précis. La lame traça une jolie courbe dans les airs jusqu'à atteindre une horizontale parfaite. Erza se figea en position de garde. C'était une invitation au combat. Le visage blasé, Midnight la déclina par sa passivité et son silence. Assis en tailleur sur son tapis volant, il cligna doucement des yeux et on aurait dit que ce simple geste le fatiguait. Malgré son apathie, une aura mystique se dégageait de lui. Son apparence y était un peu pour quelque chose. La partie supérieure de sa chevelure était noire aux reflets bleutés, courte, désordonnée. La partie inférieure, de couleur blanche, était lisse et lui tombait sur les épaules, une mèche était cerclée de perles. Sa peau ivoire, blême, faisait ressortir une paire d'yeux à l'éclat rouge sang et des lèvres améthyste. Une lanière de cuir noire entourait son cou, et il portait également un bracelet de la même matière avec des pics si épais qu'Erza se demandait comment il pouvait si bien croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Sa veste était sans manche, au col et épaules de fourure. Des bottes bordeaux remontant presque jusqu'aux genoux surmontaient un pantalon ocre aux zébrures noires. Alors qu'Erza le détaillait mentalement du regard, l'ennemi sembla suivre le court de sa pensée. Il la détailla également... à voix haute.

 **« Long katana, chevelure écarlate, joli minois de fée… »** énuméra t-il d'un ton trainant. Si Erza n'était pas autant sur ses gardes, ses joues auraient sans doute pris une teinte rosée à ce dernier commentaire. Refusant de se laisser aussi aisément distraire, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils de concentration tandis qu'il poursuivit : **« Tu dois être Titania. »**

La rouquine plissa un peu les yeux. Ainsi donc, il la connaissait.

 **« J'ai pour mission d'arrêter les membres d'Oracion Seis »** l'informa t-elle d'un ton ferme.

L'homme eut un petit haussement sourcils blasé. Erza était surprise de l'immense différence entre son visage éveillé et son visage endormi. Elle se souvenait encore de son expression paisible qui le faisait ressembler à un enfant sage. Il n'était plus le même garçon désormais. Ses pupilles vermeilles portaient un fond de clairvoyance et de perfidie presque… inquiétant.

 **« Oh. Bon courage alors »,** s'amusa t-il.

Il ne croyait pas un seul instant en une possible réussite de Fairy Tail. Erza le fusilla du regard. Il comptait ne pas se bouger le derrière ? Elle serra les dents. La guilde de ce type avait mis à saccage ses amis, y compris elle-même. Cubelios, le serpent de Cobra, l'avait mise à terre et l'avait laissée agonisante sur le sol… mais ce garçon là ? Il n'avait rien fait. _Il dormait pendant tout le combat !_ De ce fait, ça embêtait un peu la rouquine d'être tombée sur lui, l'apathique. Elle aurait préféré trouver les autres membres avant. Ils étaient absents. Peut-être devrait-elle les attendre ? Erza pourrait toujours s'occuper du dormeur plus tard. Il n'avait fait de mal à aucun membre de Fairy Tail. Certes, il était sa mission, mais il n'était pas forcément sa priorité. Erza pesait le pour et le contre. Au bout de quelques secondes, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle baissa sa garde.

 **« J'étais venue t'affronter, mais il semblerait que ton plus grand talent consiste à être capable de dormir plusieurs jours d'affilée.** **»**

Un petit sourire releva le coin des lèvres sombres de l'homme.

 **« Tu aurais tort de me sous-estimer** **… mais dois-je comprendre que tu vas me laisser me reposer ? »**

La rouquine roula des yeux. Il ne trouvait pas qu'il s'était déjà assez reposé comme ça ? En tout cas, elle ne voulait pas être celle qui porte le premier coup. Ils s'observèrent un long moment, puis elle tourna les talons. La jeune femme avait pris sa décision : elle s'occuperait de lui en dernier.

 **« A bientôt, Titania »** chuchota t-il.

La guerrière sortit de la tanière en songeant qu'elle allait patienter un peu dans les alentours. Elle réalisa rapidement que ce départ fut une erreur : la grotte s'était littéralement volatilisée en l'espace d'une seconde. Serrant les dents de s'être faite avoir, Erza reprit sa quête avec une volonté de fer. Si elle l'avait trouvée une fois, elle pourrait très bien la trouver deux fois. La nuit finit par tomber. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas croisé un seul de ses amis durant toute sa quête. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle ne voulait pas baisser les bras, elle voulait continuer jusqu'au matin, jusqu'au jour suivant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse une découverte, une avancée. Elle était Titania, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aussi facilement abattre ! Seulement, l'épuisement commençait à avoir sincèrement raison d'elle. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle avait manqué de mourir par une morsure fatale. Erza laissa glisser son dos contre un arbre, haletante. Elle avait chaud, la tête lui tournait. Elle aurait dû se ménager… ! Il serait stupide de piquer un roupillon maintenant, alors qu'on pouvait la débusquer à tout moment ! Hélas, elle avait atteint une fatigue telle que le sommeil la frappa comme un évanouissement. Elle s'affaissa d'un coup, la tête pendant vers l'avant en la position la plus inconfortable du monde. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. C'était le trou noir, le trou noir apaisant du repos.

Etendue sur le dos au beau milieu d'une plaine infinie, Erza rouvrit paresseusement les yeux sur une nuit violette, étoilée, mais sans lune. Elle était habitée par la sensation de nager dans un coton, et la certitude que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. C'était rare, qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était dans un rêve, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Erza ressentait autour de sa poitrine la pression des lanières blanches de sa tenue de samouraï. Ses jambes flottaient dans son pantalon large au tissu doux. C'était agréable. Habituellement, avoir sa tête reposée ainsi sur le sol quand elle avait les cheveux attachée étaient dérangeant, mais pas cette fois. Elle était paisible. Etrangement paisible.

 **« Je rêve de moi en train de dormir ? C'est assez pathétique »** murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

 **« C'est moi qui rêve de toi en train de dormir »** répondit une voix masculine qui n'était pas tout à fait grave, et douce comme une caresse.

Elle provenait d'à côté d'elle. Erza le reconnut. Surprise, mais pas effrayée, elle se redressa en position assise et baissa la tête vers l'homme qui était étendu à côté d'elle. Ses yeux cerclés de violet étaient clos. Il avait nonchalamment croisé ses bras nus derrière sa tête et Erza se demanda comment il pouvait ne pas se faire mal vu le bracelet à pics de son poignet. Elle ne connaissait pas son prénom. Cependant, sans qu'elle ne se l'explique, il s'imposa à son esprit.

 **« Midnight… »**

Serait-il possible qu'il ait raison ? Comment aurait-elle pu connaître son nom, s'ils n'étaient pas dans la tête de celui-ci ? Toutefois, le cerveau d'Erza pouvait l'inventer. Midnight aurait très bien pu avoir un autre prénom, un prénom qui n'avait rien à voir. Si tant est qu'Erza était réellement en train de rêver. Ce garçon avait été si étrange lors de leur rencontre que ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'elle l'imagine se payer sa tête en rêve. Seulement, la jeune femme se remémora ce qu'elle lui avait dit. _Il semblerait que ton plus grand talent consiste à être capable de dormir plusieurs jours d'affilée._ Et si elle n'était pas totalement à côté de la plaque ? Si le pouvoir du mage touchait au sommeil ? Plus Erza y songeait, plus elle en était convaincue. L'homme était sans doute entré dans sa tête. Elle devrait donc veiller à ce qu'il reparte sans y avoir mis son désordre.

Ne s'adonnant pas à la querelle de qui rêve de qui, Erza fit mine de jouer le jeu et haussa un sourcil faussement perplexe.

 **« Et pourquoi suis-je ici ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas. »**

Son ton faussement innocent ne trompait personne.

 **« Je doute qu'un mage aussi grand dormeur que toi n'ait aucune maîtrise sur ses rêves. Si je suis là, c'est que tu le souhaites. Je reformule. Pourquoi** _ **veux-tu**_ **me voir ?**

 **« Cette question me parle effectivement davantage »** Sa voix était un peu moins trainante de nonchalance, comme si Erza avait effectivement piqué son intérêt. **« Pourquoi vouloir ta présence ? Je dirais que j'aime bien te regarder. »**

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait référence à son physique de façon appréciative.

 **« Je n'ai pas eu l'impression de t'avoir tapé dans l'œil… »** rétorqua t-elle. Œil qu'il avait d'ailleurs de fermé, soit dit en passant. Cependant, au moment où elle songeait cela, Midnight ouvrit justement les paupières. Ses yeux striés d'éclat grenat la déstabilisèrent une courte seconde, mais elle poursuivit : **« Tu ne comptes pas me dire la vérité ? »**

 **« Tu penses que c'est un mensonge, si je te dis que tu es belle ? »**

Erza détourna le regard. Ces mots… elle aurait tant voulu les entendre de quelqu'un qui l'aimait, et qu'elle aimait en retour. Pourquoi fallait-il que celui qui les dise soit un ennemi ? Un ennemi dérangé qui plus est…

 **« Je pense que tu ne me dis pas tout »,** rectifia t-elle posément, toujours sans le regarder.

 **« Quoi de plus normal ? »**

Erza replia un peu les jambes et posa les coudes sur ses genoux en ramenant son attention sur lui.

 **« Puisqu'on est dans ta tête. Je suppose que c'est la personnalité que tu me prêtes ? Tu imagines que je suis… patiente, calme, et attentive ? »**

Toujours étendu, Midnight l'observa d'un air vaguement amusé avant de refermer paresseusement ses paupières.

 **« Je t'ai toujours imaginée au contraire bien revêche Titania. Ta réputation te précède. Néanmoins, ici, tu n'as pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'être ce que j'ai envie que tu sois. »**

Erza retint un petit sourire en coin. S'il réussissait à lui faire douter de sa réalité, elle serait effectivement manipulable, elle agirait inconsciemment selon sa volonté. Toutefois, cela ne se produirait pas : Erza ne doutait pas. Inclinant légèrement la tête, elle voulut prendre un air un peu perplexe, comme pour faire mine de le croire. Une lueur maligne dans son regard la trahissait. Midnight ayant les paupières closes, il ne pouvait cependant pas témoigner de ses piètres talents d'actrice.

 **« C'est étrange. Je me sens pourvue d'une volonté qui m'est propre »,** fit-elle semblant de s'étonner, un brin d'amertume dans la voix.

Midnight eut un petit sourire. Sans l'avoir regardée, il avait parfaitement compris le fond de sa pensée au ton de sa voix, mais continua un peu son petit jeu.

 **« Mon subconscient aimerait sans doute que cette situation soit réelle. Alors il te fournit ce répondant »**

Quelle situation saugrenue à bien y regarder. Elle assise, son ennemi étendu à côté d'elle, paisible et confiant…

 **« Je peux être patiente, calme, et attentive. »**

Midnigh ouvrit ses yeux rougeoyant et haussa un sourcil faussement curieux à son attention. Erza appréciait moyennement la condescendance empreinte sur ses traits.

 **« Hm… ? »**

 **« Ce n'est pas toi qui décides de ce que je suis, je suis comme ça, c'est tout. Tu n'as pas forcément tort quand tu dis que je suis revêche. Je peux l'être aussi. Si j'ai envie de te mettre mon poing dans la figure, ce qui m'en empêche, ce n'est pas ta volonté, mais plutôt mon éducation. »**

Comme elle était… _amusante_. Midnight se redressa en position assise à son tour, le visage tourné vers elle. Leurs épaules se frôlaient. Les lèvres améthysite du mage esquissèrent un mince sourire carnassier.

 **« Intéressant… »**

Erza posa une main au sol et se releva. Vaguement embêté de se sentir obligé de faire de même, son ennemi poussa un petit soupir las avant de se relever à son tour tout en l'écoutant. Les deux pieds bien plantés dans le sol, Erza lui fit face avec résolution.

 **« Tu sais que je suis un obstacle. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas combattue quand je t'ai réveillé ? … Et n'ose même pas me dire que tu étais fatigué ! »** ajouta t-elle en levant un index menaçant vers son visage.

Midnight haussa un peu les sourcils, la lassitude regagnant ses traits. S'il s'ennuyait à ce point en sa compagnie, que faisait-elle avec lui ?! Qu'il lui fiche la paix, elle ne demandait que ça !

 **« Je ne vois pas d'autre raison. J'avais sincèrement envie de me rendormir. »**

Erza faillit tomber à la renverse face à l'exaspération que lui inspira cette réplique. Elle baissa mollement la main. Quel extra-terrestre, celui-là !

 **« Tu parles, tu passes ton temps à ça ! »** L'écarlate croisa les bras **« … Tu fais partie des Oracion Seis, tu sais que mon but est de vous empêcher d'atteindre le vôtre. Alors réponds-moi sincèrement, pourquoi n'as-tu pas accompli ton devoir, celui exigé par ta guilde ? »**

 **« Je n'en avais pas envie. »**

Erza haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Concrètement, les Oracion voulait juste _un peu_ s'en prendre aux guildes officielles...! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui jouait, là ?

 **« Je vois. Tu n'es pas pressé de m'affronter »,** interpréta t-elle. Quelle feignasse, ce type. **« Ce qui m'échappe vraiment, c'est ton absence d'hostilité envers moi, en plus de ma présence ici. Cobra a essayé de me tuer sans sourciller lui. Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense que tu n'es pas différent de lui. En m'amenant ici, d'une certaine façon, tu essaies de m'atteindre. »**

Une lueur énigmatique et vaguement narquoise se logea dans les yeux vermeils du mage.

 **« Je t'ai déjà atteinte, Titania. »**

C'était peut-être vrai, ou alors il se jouait d'elle. Le visage de Midnight portait constamment une sorte de lassitude condescendante. Difficile de déceler ses vérités et ses mensonges avec ça.

 **« C'était donc bien ton but ? »**

 **« Que de questions, alors que tu n'as même pas encore trouvé de réponse à la toute première que tu as posée… Pourquoi es-tu là ? »**

Midnight lui offrit un petit sourire énigmatique qui eut le don de lui hérisser les poils d'irritation. Le regard de Titania se fit tellement meurtrier que Natsu et Grey se seraient déjà cachés dans un trou de souris s'ils étaient là. Mais son ennemi n'était pas impressionné par elle.

 **« Tu te moques de moi ! Je n'ai pas ton type de pouvoir, je ne rêve pas des gens sur commande moi ! Aussi intriguant sois-tu, je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas normal que je sois en ta compagnie en ce moment, c'est toi qui m'a invoquée. Ne t'avise pas d'inverser les rôles ! »**

Ses lèvres sombres demeurèrent closes, mais Erza entendit distinctement le ricanement discret émanant de la gorge du mage noir. Elle n'avait pas mis le doigt sur ce qu'il voulait qu'elle comprenne. Mais que devait-elle comprendre ? L'écarlate plissa un peu les yeux de méfiance. Midnight s'humecta les lèvres et se mit à la contourner doucement, tel un prédateur jaugeant sa proie.

 **« C'est vrai. C'est moi qui t'invoque. J'aime bien ton visage, j'aime bien ta voix, ta présence est plaisante. Ta répartie aussi. »**

Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle. Erza se tourna d'un sec mouvement d'épaules pour lui faire face à nouveau.

 **« Ne t'y attache pas trop. »**

 **« Pourquoi pas ? »** demanda t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il la toisait avec goguenardise. **« Tu penses que ça m'empêchera de te tuer le moment venu, tu penses que j'hésiterai à te porter le coup final ? »**

Pourquoi avait-il l'air si moqueur en cet instant ? Ce qui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos, c'était sa façon de parler de son meurtre… La guerrière tenta de ne pas se laisser impressionner. Les bras le long du corps, elle serra les poings.

 **« Si tu voulais me tuer, tu aurais déjà tenté ta chance »**

 **« Vraiment ? Le jeu est tellement plus plaisant s'il dure. Je te fais la faveur de jouer plus longtemps »,** dit-il en levant doucement la main vers son visage.

Erza recula d'un pas pour échapper à ses doigts.

 **« Ne me touche pas »,** ordonna t-elle sèchement en détournant le visage, méprisante.

 **« Pourquoi tant d'animosité ? »**

 **« Je te retourne la question ! »**

C'est lui qui jouait avec son esprit, qu'on se le dise !

 **« De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne te hais pas. »**

Sérieusement ?! Voilà qu'elle passerait presque pour la méchante de l'histoire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui jouait bon sang ?! Il n'était pas le meilleur des deux, parce qu'Erza ne douta pas de sa propre sincérité lorsqu'elle répondit calmement, toujours sans le regarder :

 **« Je ne te hais pas non plus. »**

Venant d'elle, ce n'était en rien un exploit. Erza avait trop de bonté pour contenir de la haine, surtout envers quelqu'un qui n'avait pas touché à ses amis. Midnight leva doucement les mains. Une chose était désormais certaine. Erza était troublée. Elle le fut d'autant plus quand elle sentit ses doigts effleurer sa joue. Erza saisit immédiatement ses poignets avant qu'il n'ose affirmer davantage son contact. Pourquoi ce geste tendre, doux ? Pourquoi ce geste, alors qu'il avait promis de la tuer sans hésitation ? Erza releva un regard dur vers lui et administra une forte secousse aux poignets qu'elle tenait, comme si elle espérait que cela les réveille tous les deux.

 **« J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes petits jeux Midnight ! Laisse-moi partir, cesse de jouer avec mon esprit, je t'en conjure ! »**

L'ennemi ne quitta pas un seul instant son expression neutre, lasse... et narquoise.

 **« Tu as peur que ta lame puisse flancher devant moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas Erza, que tu te donnes à fond ou non, je ne peux pas perdre. Qu'à cela ne tienne, tu ne mourras pas totalement. Tu seras toujours à mes côtés, tu vivras dans mon esprit, en moi. Tu es éternelle. »**

 **« Et toi, tu es dérangé…! »** dit-elle en rejetant sèchement les poignets qu'elle tenait.

 **« Peut-être bien… »**

Erza secoua lentement la tête, comme si elle n'en revenait pas de la situation. Oui, c'était ça, elle n'en revenait pas. De lui, de ce qu'il lui disait. Il lui caressait la joue et lui promettait ensuite la mort. Il la menaçait d'une part, et croyait la rassurer d'autre part en disant qu'elle serait toujours à ses côtés. Première fois de sa vie qu'elle assistait à un film d'horreur à tonalité romantique, elle aurait encore moins imaginé en être l'actrice principale ! Erza ne savait pas qui elle devrait plaindre le plus, Midnight ou elle-même. Et alors qu'elle le toisait avec de grands yeux interloqués, la main de l'androgyne se leva doucement à nouveau. Il voulut saisir une de ses mèches écarlates entre ses doigts. Ses cheveux semblaient si soyeux. Mais quelle sale manie il avait ! Bats-les-pattes ! Erza repoussa sa main. Midnight en resta les doigts en l'air.

 **« Laisse-moi te toucher »,** exigea t-il fermement.

Ses lèvres améthyste formèrent une moue contrariée. Midnight ressemblait à… un sale gosse capricieux ! Il insista en avançant de nouveau sa main, comme si ses simples paroles auraient pu la convaincre. Erza fit moins de manière cette fois. Elle le repoussa d'un puissant revers du bras qui le fit reculer d'un pas. Le laissant étendu sur le côté après avoir frappé, elle déclara fermement :

 **« Tu as peut-être le pouvoir de m'amener ici, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire ce que tu veux de moi. »**

Midnight laissa mollement retomber sa main le long de son corps en poussant un soupir ennuyé.

 **« Tu vois, c'est une raison de plus pour que tu meures. Tu seras plus docile, quand tu seras morte et uniquement dépendante de ma volonté. »**

Est-ce qu'il se rendait seulement compte du degré d'atrocité contenu dans ses paroles ? Au moins un peu ?

 **« Tu risques d'attendre encore longtemps »**

 **« Vraiment ? »** demanda innocemment l'homme.

Une lueur étrange traversa le regard de Midnight, ce n'était pas seulement de la moquerie, mais comme une sorte de clairvoyance. Le petit sourire sadique et suffisant qu'il afficha ne fit que confirmer à Erza qu'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, ou alors qu'il préparait quelque chose. Il avait un coup d'avance sur elle. La belle commençait à avoir un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle recula d'un pas. Le sourire carnassier de Midnight s'accentua furtivement.

 **« Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ? »** demanda t-il.

Dans la grotte. Elle l'avait réveillé, puis elle était partie. Erza hocha la tête. Midnight poursuivit :

 **« Et comment as-tu trouvé notre repère ? »**

 **« Eh bien... ! »** commença t-elle d'un ton assurée. Mais alors qu'elle voulait conter la façon dont elle était arrivée jusqu'à lui, la jeune femme se tut soudainement en se rendant compte qu'elle... ne s'en souvenait plus.

Erza recula d'un pas en baissant le regard, les sourcils froncés. Ses prunelles sombres scintillaient de doutes, trahissant l'effort qu'elle faisait subir à son esprit pour se souvenir. Elle se remémorait sa blessure au bras, le venin courant dans ses veines, la douleur effroyable. Personne n'avait voulu lui couper le bras, les autres avaient trouvé une autre solution. On l'avait soignée et après … ? Après ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle s'était retrouvée devant Midnight. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Pourquoi prenait-elle peur ? Pourquoi avait-elle peur de cette ignorance ? La respiration lourde, Erza recula davantage en regardant tout autour d'elle, telle une biche cherchant des yeux le prédateur tapi dans l'ombre. Sa main couvrit le bras où elle avait été mordue par Cubelios, son bras qui avait retrouvé sa blancheur immaculée. Le poids de la vérité fut telle qu'Erza posa brusquement un genou au sol, comme si un éclair venait de la frapper en pleine tête. Sans doute était-ce le cas. Le menton baissé, sa frange rouge masquant ses yeux et projetant une ombre sur son visage, elle articula doucement :

 **« Nous ne nous sommes jamais réellement adressé la parole. »**

Tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche désormais. Elle se rappelait son combat contre leurs ennemis… la morsure qui l'avait mise à terre… le regard qu'elle avait jeté aux Oracion Seis quand elle était à terre… les pupilles vermeilles et scintillantes de Midnight qui observait avec calme sa souffrance, avant qu'il ne ferme les paupières à nouveau… l'enlèvement de Wendy... Léon qui avait accepté de saisir son katana dans le but de lui couper le bras… Natsu et Grey qui avaient violemment protesté. Ils étaient tous partis pour retrouver Wendy, afin qu'Erza puisse disposer de soin… mais ils n'étaient pas revenus. Pas encore. Ils ne l'avaient pas soignée, elle ne s'était pas relevée, elle n'était pas partie seule de son côté, elle n'était jamais rentrée dans la tanière des Oracion Seis, elle n'y avait jamais rencontré Midnight. Tout ça, c'était arrivé dans sa tête. Tout ça n'était qu'un songe crée par son ennemi, ou par elle-même, aidée par son ennemi. Elle comprenait désormais l'interrogation de celui-ci : _pourquoi es-tu là ?_ À l'heure actuelle, elle était inconsciente. Voilà pourquoi elle était là. Voilà pourquoi cette illusion était possible, voilà pourquoi il avait pu s'immiscer dans sa tête. Elle était en train de mourir. A cette réalisation, une douleur lancinante lui vrilla la peau à l'endroit précis où les crocs du serpent s'étaient plantés. Erza ne put retenir un gémissement d'effroi. La souffrance se propagea tout le long de son bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Son bras brûlait ! Elle brûlait ! Même s'il n'y avait pas de flamme... elle brûlait !

 **« C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? Cobra ne fait pas de promesse en l'air… une chance pour toi, je suis là. Je peux apaiser ta douleur. Je peux la faire taire. »**

Son genou était cloué au sol, elle ne pouvait plus se tenir droite devant l'ennemi. Le simple fait de parler lui couta un effort surhumain.

 **« Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »**

Midnight s'approcha de quelques pas et se posta devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur alors qu'elle était coincée dans sa position de faiblesse.

 **« Alors. Qu'attends-tu pour me demander de t'aider ? »**

 _ **« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?! »**_ répéta t-elle plus virulemment.

 **« J'avais très bien entendu la première fois tu sais. »**

Mais il avait décidé de l'ignorer. Depuis le début, il refusait de la laisser mener l'échange. Erza contractait la mâchoire de toutes ses forces pour ne pas gémir sa souffrance. La douleur était telle que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Refusant à tout prix de les laisser couler devant lui, elle ferma fortement les paupières et baissa la tête. Son corps était pris de soubresauts incontrôlables.

 **« Quelle est la contrepartie ? »**

 **« Il n'y en a aucune. Je compte faire ça de bon cœur… ».**

 _De bon cœur !_ L'ironie suintait par tous les pores de sa voix. La perfidie de cet homme était sans limite. Erza releva la tête et jaugea avec méfiance ses yeux au bel éclat vermeil. Elle voyait la fourberie scintiller dans ces deux rubis moqueurs, malsain.

 **« Seulement, pour que j'y parvienne… »** il se pencha un peu vers elle et saisit délicatement son menton entre son pouce et son index **« il va falloir que je te touche. »**

Elle sut à cet instant que c'était un mensonge, qu'il aurait très bien pu apaiser sa douleur à distance. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à ce que la mémoire lui revienne. Il le pouvait encore. S'il ne le faisait pas, c'est parce qu'Erza lui avait interdit de la toucher. Or Midnight était capricieux. Il lui rappelait donc ses paroles d'auparavant, ses paroles qu'elle n'avait pas voulu croire : _tu n'as pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'être ce que j'ai envie que tu sois_ **.** Un éclat de révolte rejaillit dans les pupilles sombres de Titania. Midnight la contempla avec fascination. Il la trouva d'autant plus belle à cet instant.

 **« Tu me dégoutes… »** cracha t-elle avec plus de faiblesse qu'elle n'aurait cru.

Sa voix n'avait presque été qu'un murmure. Elle aurait voulu le rejeter mais elle n'avait pas assez de folie. Pourquoi jouer à la femme forte ? Elle était faible. Elle avait mal. La main de Midnight était toujours placée sous son menton et elle ne le repoussait pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne réagit quand il plaça l'autre main en évidence proche de son bras souffrant. Après une courte hésitation, elle capitula en détachant son menton de ses doigts et en baissant la tête. Midnight plissa ses yeux calculateurs, affichant ce petit sourire cruel typique du prédateur satisfait de voir sa proie piégée. Sa main s'appuya doucement sur sa plaie et le charme opéra. La douleur se volatilisa avec une vitesse qui la laissa complètement sonnée. Les larmes que la souffrance avait amassées dans ses yeux se libérèrent. Erza tomba faiblement sur le côté, la tête vidée, tout son être était comme assommé d'être passé de l'enfer au néant réconfortant. Puis lentement, elle se rassit plus convenablement en tailleur, le dos de ses mains reposés au sol, la tête basse.

Comme fasciné, Midnight se pencha davantage vers elle. Il glissa les doigts dans ses magnifiques mèches rougeoyantes. Leur texture était unique, douce à un point tel qu'il aurait cru que c'était ses fils écarlates qui caressaient ses doigts, et non l'inverse.

 **« Tu vois quand tu veux… »** murmura t-il d'une voix doucereuse, un petit sourire carnassier flottant sur ses lèvres sombres.

* * *

 _xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Je vous l'accorde, cette idée de fiction est assez tordue... n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis si vous passez dans le coin, ça me donnera un peu de courage pour terminer le prochain chapitre._

 _Je suis aussi ouverte aux conseils et aux critiques constructives, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer._

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
